


Who Needs Mistletoe?

by ImaginationAllCompact (Solovey)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supersanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovey/pseuds/ImaginationAllCompact
Summary: Kara and Cat end up trapped in an elevator on Christmas Eve. Whatever shall they do to pass the time?





	Who Needs Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madameandromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameandromeda/gifts).



> Set nebulously post 1st season. I haven’t actually seen anything but Cat’s scenes post season 1 so pretend seasons 2 and 3 didn’t happen.

“Kiera!” 

Kara dropped the tablet in her hands as she belatedly became aware of the light still on in her boss’s office. 

“Miss Grant! What are you doing here?” 

Cat raised an eyebrow. “I thought with owning the building and all, I could come and go as I pleased.”

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Kara stuttered. “I just…I meant…it’s Christmas Eve.”

Cat’s eyebrow rose impossibly higher. 

“I thought….shouldn’t you… be with Carter? And your mom?” Kara was certain it was Cat’s year to have Carter for Christmas and she had made the arrangements for Katherine’s stay a month ago. 

Cat scowled. “There’s some sort of weather happening in Metropolis and Carter’s flight was cancelled. He won’t be in until tomorrow morning.” Cat’s scowl deepened. “Mother is attending a party with some her literary friends.”

Kara winced; she knew Cat had been looking forward to having her family together for Christmas and had spent a considerable amount of time planning a perfect dinner. “I’m sorry, Miss Grant”

Cat waved off her apology and tried to appear unaffected. “There are things that needed to be done here anyway. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off celebrating in Kansas or wherever?”

“Midvale,” Kara corrected. “My sister had to work this evening so we’ll drive down together in the morning. I just came to get my tablet in case you needed anything while I was gone.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “How dedicated of you. Return to your holiday merry making. I have work to do”

Kara bit her lip not wanting to leave the other woman. “I don’t really have plans this evening. I could….stay? And help?” 

Cat gave her a considering glance. “Alright,” she said slowly. “Bring me the updated layouts and the numbers from accounting.”

 

***

 

Several hours later, Kara watched Cat remove her glasses and tiredly rub her eyes for the second time in as many minutes.  
“Miss Grant? It’s late. Maybe we should call it a night. You need to pick Carter up in the morning, remember?”  
Cat sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” They packed their things and proceeded to the elevators. Kara called Cat’s private elevator and then turned to call the other. 

“Inside.” Cat jerked her head towards her own elevator.

Kara grinned and quickly followed her. “Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“Yes, well, call it a Christmas bonus.”

All of a sudden the lights flickered and the elevator stopped. Cat turned to find Kara already on the phone with maintenance. 

“Apparently they’re upgrading the computer system. They assumed no one would be in the building this late on Christmas Eve. They said it’s going to take about an hour for the system to upgrade and reboot.” 

“Of course it is. Well, conveniently I’m stuck with a superhero. Get me out of here.”

Kara blanched. “Wha—What? Miss Grant. I’m—I’m not a superhero.”

“You’re Supergirl. And I’d like to be not in this elevator. This Christmas is already awful enough.”

“We’ve been over this, remember? You saw us at the same time? I’m definitely not Supergirl!” You said we didn’t look anything alike.” 

“Yes, well I lied. As clearly did you. It would have been more convincing if a Supergirl double hadn’t shown up just days after that little stunt.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not her. It’s just a weird coincidence.” 

Cat stalked forward until she was right in Kara’s face. “Was it also a weird coincidence that Eliza and Alex Danvers were so instrumental to helping Supergirl with Myriad but Kara Danvers was nowhere to be found?”

Kara laughed nervously. 

“Tell me,” Cat said, reaching out to tap her finger against the center of Kara’s chest, “that if I unbuttoned this shirt right now, I wouldn’t find your super suit.”

All of a sudden Kara became very aware of how Cat’s proximity and that her hand was on her chest. 

“Miss Grant—“ she said breathlessly and surged forward to press her lips against Cat’s. Cat gasped in surprise and Kara immediately jumped back staring in horror at Cat’s wide-eyed face. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know why I—“ 

This time, Cat initiated the kiss. While Kara’s had been a brief closed-mouth little thing, Cat’s kiss was hot, open-mouthed and seemed to last forever. When they finally broke apart, Kara realized with a blush that her hands were on Cat’s ass keeping her firmly pressed against her. 

Cat ground her hips against Kara’s used the hand tangled in Kara’s hair to tilt her head down so she could meet her eyes. “This is something you want?” she asked. 

Kara reflexively squeezed her hands and Cat whimpered and ground her hips again. 

“Yes. Absolutely,” Kara said, and immediately lowered her head to swirl her tongue along Cat’s jawline and leave little biting kisses down her neck. Cat clenched her hands in Kara’s hair causing her to moan against the skin of Cat’s throat. 

Abruptly Kara picked Cat up and shoved her into the nearest wall grinding her hips as Cat shimmied her pencil skirt up and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist pulling her in impossibly closer. 

Kara ran her hands up Cat’s body, lingering at her hips and breasts before reaching to toy with the buttons of Cat’s shirt. 

“Can I?” she murmured as she nosed the sharp collarbone half-hidden by the shirt.

“You’d better,” said Cat. 

Kara thought about drawing it out as long as possible in response to this bit of sass but a glimpse of black lace changed her mind and she had to force herself not to use super speed. 

“Oh, fuck!” Cat gasped as Kara worried her nipple through the lace of her bra, using teeth and tongue until it stiffened to a peak and then shifting to the other. Cat’s back arched wildly and her hands pulled Kara’s hair as she tried to get more of her breasts to Kara’s teasing mouth. After a particularly sharp bite, Cat snatched one of Kara’s hands and forced it between her legs. “Fuck me.” 

Kara groaned as her hand connected with Cat’s exposed pussy. Her fingers automatically dipped to gather some of the wetness and then returned to begin rubbing at her clit. “How often do you not wear underwear to the office?” she asked breathlessly, feeling as if her life hung on the answer. 

“More often than you’d thin—oh, right there, fuck— I hate panty lines,” she panted. “The real question is how often do I also not wear a bra?”

Kara whimpered at the thought of Cat completely bare beneath her designer ensembles, “How often?”

“You’ll have to find out, won’t you?” Cat choked out, hands scrambling against the wall as Kara continued to run her fingers through her folds, drawing her arousal higher and higher. 

“I think I’ll enjoy that,” Kara said and thrust three fingers hard into Cat while grinding the palm of her hand against her clit. Cat shrieked and came. 

 

***

 

As the aftershocks faded, Cat lazily lowered her feet to the ground and curled her body into Kara, who continued to run her hands up and down Cat’s body in slow soothing strokes. 

“You are very, very good at that,” Cat said pressing a gentle kiss to Kara’s throat. 

Kara blushed. “Does that mean you’ll want to do this again?”  
Cat smiled and nuzzled further into Kara. “Oh yes. I think I’ll want to do this quiet often. In fact,” Cat leaned back to smirk and offer Kara a playful kiss, “I think we should start right now.”

She sank to her knees and Kara thought she might pass out on the spot. Cat Grant wearing nothing but a black lace bra and pencil skirt bunch around her waist kneeling at her feet was the hottest thing she’d ever experienced in her life. Then Cat grabbed her hips and yanked her underwear down.

The world went white and hot and empty of everything except the sensation Cat’s mouth between her legs. 

 

***

 

“So, Miss Definitely-not-Supergirl, how are you explaining that?” Cat asked with an airy wave at the twin scorch marks decorating the elevator wall. 

“Faulty wiring,” came the reply with a beatific smile. 

“Hmmm,” was Cat’s unimpressed response. “And the fact that you’ve been floating since your orgasm?”

That brought Kara crashing to the ground with a blush and a glare at Cat’s smug grin. 

“Are we going with a Christmas miracle? Because I’ll be the first to tell you how good in bed I am but fucking someone into flight is beyond my normal skill set—“ Cat trailed off as Kara abruptly pulled her in until Cat’s body was flush against her own. 

“Cat,” she murmured against her lips. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fic in forever and I’ve never written smut. So let me know how it went? Also feel free to hit me up on tumblr. I'm imaginationallcompact over there too.


End file.
